Scarlet Hints of Love?
by BladeAndNekoAdventures
Summary: Raijin!Shizaya, smut, oneshot ( 'ω')ﾉ Izaya questions their "relationship". Thought in our POV it's really just smut. -ω -) ...Oops. Based by a mini story. ( .ω.) R


**Title: **Raijin Festival ② (original)**  
Rated: **M there is a little smut scene during all this (￣ω￣)✧  
**Pairing:** ShizuoxIzaya.  
**Genre:** Angsty? Fluff.  
**AN:** _Neko ・ω・) here presenting another lovely short story by 七 三 __(pixiv) credits to_ _them~_ _Raijin Era! __Izaya's POV. _(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! nor its characters nyan. Or this doujinshi.

* * *

_Why are we together..._

I, Izaya Orihara question that.."I always thought this, but you know, Shizu-chan your room is really dreary. Only a bed and a desk. Nothing else." I added plainly, I wasn't at the least surprise, how simple of him. At this time, we came over to Shizu-chan's place to do it.

"Shut up." Shizuo complained. He dived head first into the crook of my neck and embraced me around my torso. Legs entangled, and heat took over.

I held him as well as we toppled over on to his bed. "Do you not have anything because you'll break it anyways?" I wondered out of curiosity. The brute didn't respond. "Hey, is that right?" I asked again in a bored tone.

"You're so annoying, shut up!" He finally barked a comeback. Lifting his head from my neck. Oh, is that a vein showing? "Hurry up and strip." Well isn't he the charmer... As he started stripping himself, letting go of me.

With a sigh, I undid my belt. "...Yeah, yeah. You're really a healthy high school boy, aren't you." I required as I took off my black jacket and my red shirt.

"But still twisted in various ways." I finished off with my jeans discarded as well. With our bodies bare, we started immediately. Shizuo presented me with three fingers, I took them in and gave them an experienced coat of lubrication of saliva.

Impatience, he took them out and circled them around my heated hole, it twitched when feeling a finger probed in. While his fingers continued going in one by one to thrust in and out, I struggled and wiggled at the intruders. "Nnnngh.."

Eventually, he pull them out with wet _'pop' _and stroked his own arousal a few times before guiding it into my hole with a huge thrust, till it was all in. We both groaned at the moment, while he waited for my to quickly adjust before he started moving.

He started thrusting. Hard and fast."Ow..." It stung still.. I arched. "Nn" His thrusts were still raw and at the speed he was going at.."Ha... Don't go, so fast.." I complained and arched my back. Already breathing heavily, I wiped my lips on the back of my hand.

Nevertheless he didn't stop or slowed down the pace and continued ramming into me. "Listen when someone's talking aaaagh..!"

I struggled trying to stop him, however it not being as effective strength compared to him. "This... Incompetent shithead..." I cussed shaking out a few breaths. Damn brute's going to break me.. Irritated myself, I _'tched' _and adjusted to the pain. Pushing in fully to be hovering over my face, as I groan heavily at the thrust.

"So annoying... Why do we have to be so compatible..." He complained, thrusting in and out harshly and strong. Giving out a grunt or two. Closing my eyes to the pressure, I arched my back again, meeting his chest, bodies heated and skin to skin, so close.

I grind my member on his abs and clenched my teeth at the throbbing rod inside me. Eventually throughout the pain submissive to pleasure.

"Nnngh.." He steadily aimed thrusts into different corners, staring at my collarbone before suck the skin, lapping it with saliva. "Haha.. Well, you're not very popular, Shizu-chan.." I countered back, thrusting my hips back at the rhythm of his.

"Aaah.." I wrapped my arms around to his back for support. Gripping on to him, my nails began digging into his flesh leaving marks.

_Truthfully, I want his heart. An only physical relationship is so empty. But._

_'There's no way I can tell him...' _I thought hopelessly. Shizuo continued to thrust in and out at a steady pace, his face looked with struggle as well with pure ecstasy, closing his eyes. grunting at the tight heat, swiftly thrusting sharply to some angles that brushed past my prostate.

Watching him doing his work, breathing heavily our sweat merged. My face was pink from the humility of the heat of lust taking over. And yet it feels so empty.. Aaah but I must say that his face is quite adorable, to see him in such pleasure ne.

_As a test, I decided to see what would happen if I invited Shizu-chan out to a movie. But he didn't show any interest and just sat there in silent from beginning to end. If it was over, he'd probably have gone straight back to one of our houses. _Remembering the time, the red tickets I showed him.

Gripping my chin towards his lips and holding in it place. He gave me a rough kiss. Between that, he flicked his tongue across my lip before parting them intruded into my cavern. Heated that it was, I tiredly licked back. "Nnn.. Mmmh..."

It was breathless, there was not real feeling or love into the kiss, it was hard and full of lust. When we couldn't take the heat anymore, we parted with a long trail of saliva connecting from our tongues.

That's when I "...Shizu-chan." stopped his movements, I pushed his chest slightly away. His figure was hovering over me with his arm behind my back and in that moment I could feel that heart beat. "Why me." I asked him, the question meant more than it appeared. I looked at him with wandering eyes with a slight bit of hurt. Breathing heavily still in the heat, beads of sweat dropped. Why me..

I waited for his reply. He knotted his eyebrows together."Who cares. ...The hell. If you don't want to do it, just say so." He required with a confused look at the question. Aaah..that sounded crushing. Shizu-chan..

"..." A silent cry. I felt a warm tear run down. I quickly covered my eyes with my forearm. "... 'Don't want to do it.'" I repeated. After that, he continued what we started until we came. "Aaah..." Release and being fill. However I still felt so empty to the core inside ha ..ironic specially while Shizu-chan's cum still lingers inside me. Pleasure is only a thing not a feeling..

He plopped down on to my figure, arms still embracing me. "Aah, whatever... Selfless love and whatnot." He continued this conversation that could have ended sooner. I stared into his honey flavored eyes hazed with lust still. Facing him now, I continued what I started. _'What ifs'_ I just want an honest answer from the brute. I came this far.

"Even if I don't say it, I understand that, so just die... You hate me, but what if I said I like you?" I asked truthfully, seeking an answer. I gave him a breathless face waiting for him to say something.

Humans say that the eyes are the gateway to their souls. Thought right now, he looked confused with the sudden question, he knotted his eyebrows as if he's struggling.. maybe a bit of worry. What am I saying..

He looked away from my gaze, "It's not a very admirable characteristic..." and that was the last thing he said that night... I'm still not satisfied at all huh. Later on we drifted into sleep after another round.

_'Cold...'  
_  
I woke up a while afterwards. I curled from the covers that lazily draped over my slender form to my bottom half. I sat up and hugged my knees trying to find warmth."Shizu-chan can you turn the temperature up?" I asked the still sleeping brute. I glanced him a look. "Where's the remote for the con?" I continued, tilting my head. Still no answer.. "..." Fine. _'At least answer me... Idiot.'_ I complained, slowly rising from the covers and slipped on my jeans with an undo belt.

Walking to the remote holder, I notice something.. red. '?_ There's something stuffed behind it...'_ I lifted up the remote out of curiosity and 'Fwip.' went the pieces of paper falling on the tiled floor. All red tickets that were all quite familiar.. I gave them a long stare in silent.

"...!" I flinched. Whipping my head back to the snoozing blonde, hearing him snoring softly. Muttering silent as I looked back at the scarlet pieces. these.. were tickets stubs.. there lay the ticket from when they went to the aquarium together last week.. beside it was the movie ticket stub from when they went.. and the ticket from when we went... What is all this..

_I always thought he looked bored. Wasn't he though? Why. _A memory image of a bored Shizu-chan came to mind._  
_  
It doesn't make any sense.. Threading my fingers through my hair, "...?" I blushed with frustration. I muttered a few sounds.__

'Well, for now, I'm going to stab him a hundred times...' I'll start with that.. I looked back at him, sleeping soundly. "..."_  
_  
This unpredictable brute..

_..has captured my heart._

* * *

**AN:**_ Another shorty nyan. ;︶ω︶) Hmmphs. _( .人.)_ =3 Until next time. Neko out~_


End file.
